This is 40
by MotherDaughterBookClub
Summary: The mother daughter book club girls are experiencing the troubles of trying have the perfect life, with the perfect kids, and the perfect husband, and the perfect house, and the perfect job, and just a perfect life. But as they start to reach the age of 40, They remember that nobody and nothing is perfect and that being happy is even better than perfect! A real heart warming story


**Hey guys! So this is my new story , 'this is 40. It's about the troubles the girls face of everyday life trying to be a great mother, friend, daughter, and wife. At the age of 40 they decide they have had enough. Based off of the movie "This is 40", but with a lot less rated R stuff, and instead of 40. There is no need to see the movie, just know that this book will be filled with drama, comedy, romance, friendship, and did I mention Comedy! Watch the girls struggle to survive in this new fanfic. **

**Ps. Please check out my not as new story "The S.O.U.A" where the mother daughter book club girls have discovered a big secret that becomes a huge part of their lives. Oh and did I mention that there's a ton of Drama, Action, COMEDY, and friendship!**

**Please Review. Thankyou:) **

**Cassidy**

"What a day." I mummer to myself, as the warm water of my shower hits me. I stand there for a while like that. I finally reach for the soap, and as I turn back to the water I'm blasted with freezing cold pellets.

"Ahhhh!" I scream jumping out of the shower, and grabbing my towel.

"What's wrong?" My un-useful husband asks from the couch.

"What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong, I step away for 5 minutes to take a shower and Instead of a peaceful warm shower, I get a trip to the Arctic ocean!" I scream angrily at my clueless husband.

"Okay can we talk about this after you dry off, you're soaking the carpet." Tristan says referring to my dripping.

"Are you for real!" I scream, before storming into my bedroom. I walk over to my closet and grab some sweats and my old college jersey. I slip on a pair of shoes not bothering with socks. I then storm back out of the bedroom and opened the front door.

"Where are you going?" Tristan asks not even looking over his book.

"Out." I respond as if it were obvious.

"You know what I mean. What are you going 'out' to do." Tristan sighs putting the book down and getting up from the couch.

"Dry off." I say giving him a fake smile and walking out the door.

"Wait, Cassidy!" Tristan calls. I turn around waiting for the well deserved apology, but instead he responds, " Your going to leave me with... with _them_?" He whispers the last part and turns to make sure no ones behind him.

"Them?" I say with a confused look.

"The monsters." He whimpers with another look behind himself.

"Are you serious!" I say stomping away .He is talking about our beautiful two-year old twin boys and 16-year-old daughter.

I hear the door close behind me which puts a smile on my face. "ah, sweet success." I walk down the street of sweet old concord. After our crazy college years most of the book club settled back here. All except Becca who lives near by in Boston with Theo.

"where to go?" I think as I continue to walk pass some houses. I finally stop by a big brick one. I walk up its steps and ring the door bell.

"It's open!" The oh so familiar voice screams. I open the door and walk down the hall. I smile as I see a picture of all of the book club girls smiling while throwing their caps in the air. The next pictures show my nieces and nephew -well at least that's what I call them. Finally my eyes land on Emma Chadwick who has sweat all over her face and looks likes she been through war.

"Hi." I start giving her a hug. "Bad time?" I then ask.

"No actually you could come in handy." She says pulling me up a flight of stairs and down the hall. We stop by an open door that reveals Stewart scolding Jane, Emma and Stewart's 16-year-old daughter is lying on the bed texting as Stewart yells at her.

This is the 3 time this year!" He screams.

"I'm sorry! Okay?" She screams not even looking up.

"No not okay. We are going to take away your car if this happens again. What if you would have gotten hurt? What if it was more than a scratch! You could have died! What happened to you Jane? You and me used to be like this," He said crossing to fingers. "Now all you care about is texting! What do you have to say for your self?" Stewart says sadly.

"Oh your still talking? Okay how about we become like this." She said pointing to the door, "You out there. Me in here." She says before slipping on a pair of headphones. Stewart walks out of the room and closes the door.

"I can take her anymore!" Stewart yells walking up and down the hall.

"This our 10th attempt at scolding her and that 'I'm sorry okay!' is the most we've gotten out of her. Emma said wiping her sweat.

"Let me handle this." I say before barging in and pulling the headphones out of Jane's ears. "Listen, I do not like the way you are reacting to this accident! What do you have to say? And remember I am not your parents." I say. I then grab her phone. "I want you to apologize to your mom and dad right now and give them both a hug. Then you can get this back!" I say walking her outside.

"Guys I'm really, truly sorry about the scratch. I understand that it's not tolerated in this house and that next time I could be the one with the scratches instead of the car. I promise it won't happen again." She says giving her parents a hug and kiss. She then turns to me and whispers "Happy?" I respond by giving her the phone.

"That was easy." I say walking back down stairs with Emma. "I should get going, thanks for the visit." I say giving her a hug and leaving. Now for the real hard work.

My family.

**What did you think? Please remember this is only the first chapter. No hate please! Review and thanks for reading!**


End file.
